Bubble
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Comashipping. "Ash, I swear to God that if you do that one more time, I'm going to yank the damn thing out of your mouth." This threat leads to an invasion of personal bubbles. Fluffiness abound.


So it turns out that your favorite Advanceshipper is also a Comashipper. For some reason, I like Ash and Paul together. One of the few good homosexual pairings in Pokemon anymore. So I decided to give it a shot and whipped this little oneshot up. I hope you like it, you don't have to like Paul/Ash, you can just stay for the humor! Read! Review! Buy Big Red Gum! Review!!

**Bubble**

God hated Paul. That was the only explanation.

True, Paul had done some pretty reprehensible things in a lifetime. Dumping off Pokemon in the wild for being weak, being mean to about every individual that crossed his path, possible abuse of Pokemon (if the police could prove anything anyway), and the one time that he went on Cycling Road without a bike. It might have been his most reprehensible crime of all, as they stressed about how you aren't supposed to do that, and the nobody that sits there and tells people that was probably upset that someone had dared to defy it.

He didn't like Pokemon Centers. His Pokemon could heal just fine on their own. He would have been wasting time to be sticking around a Pokemon Center.

So now he vaguely wondered why he was leaning against the side of a Pokemon Center, eyebrow twitched in annoyance, arms crossed, and foot tapping impatiently. His short purple bangs were lightly hanging down into his intense looking eyes. He was there not because his Pokemon were being healed, but because of a certain someone standing next to him.

Who at the current moment wasn't looking at him, staring off into the distance of god knows where. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes, nothing like Paul's hard argument-ably black eyes. (He wouldn't have been surprised if he had black eyes, they'd be as black as his heart anyway) He was smiling a somewhat goofy smile, hands in pocket, light breeze playing with his hair. This was Ash Ketchum, a person that Paul detested to no end. He was the kind of pathetic trainer that preached the whole "treat your Pokemon right" way almost as if it was the bible. And being the possible atheist Paul was, he always ignored every word of it. Yet, something about Ash mystified him and kept Paul always looking around for any possible sign of Ash when in town. Usually just for a quick exchange of insults or a battle or two, but it was like an attraction. What wasn't there to like about Ash? He's nice. That Paul will admit.

He vaguely wondered why that annoying girl he travels with doesn't like him.

Not that Paul likes Ash. Nope. No way. No siree'.

But the source of his annoyance was what Ash was _doing. _Ash was chewing gum (which Ash had attempted to offer, saying that Dawn had given it to him, but Paul had rejected his offer), every once in a while blowing a bright pink bubble that would grow to about the size of his fist before lightly inhaling and making sure it didn't pop in his face. The sound was very annoying, with lip smacking, teeth gnashing, and popping noises being so abrupt. And every once in a while, he would see a glimpse of his teeth and tongue, and find himself watching the way his tongue would roll the gum around his mouth and shape it out to blow another bubble.

Needless to say, it was making Paul _very _uncomfortable.

Not that Paul would ever want to explore the inside of Ash's mouth. Nope. No way. No siree'.

This was his fault. For Ash, when spotting him after leaving the Pokemon Center, attempted to strike up polite conversation, but Paul had quickly shut him down, resulting in their quiet stance. Ash waiting on his Pokemon to be healed and his friends to get back from their shop; Paul because he has nothing better to do except to watch Ash chew gum, apparently.

Curse his bad luck.

Finally, all the noise was pissing him off. Ash blew a particularly big bubble and it popped, nearly hitting Paul. "Stop it." Paul said shortly.

Ash stared at him curiously and somewhat moodily, almost pouting. It was kind of cute.

Not that Paul thought that Ash was cute. Nope. No way. No siree'.

"What do you care?" Ash asked, and then in defiance, he blew another big pink bubble that nearly came into contact with Paul's hair, but luckily it didn't. Ash carefully inhaled as it almost popped, most likely would have gotten pink gum in his purple hair.

"Ash, I swear to God that if you that one more time, I'm going to yank the damn thing out of your mouth." Paul snapped, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked, looking Paul over. "I'd love to see you try."

Apparently Ash was in a foul mood about god knew what, most likely about Paul's attitude, and Paul knew a challenge when he heard one. So Paul was forced to watch Ash go back to chewing his gum, teeth lightly touching the bottom lip or a tongue moving around. Again, it was making Paul uncomfortable to watch this disgusting display. And yet somehow he couldn't stop watching.

Not that Paul was getting turned on by this. Nope. No way. No-alright, you get my point from here on out.

Ash blew another bubble and, unfortunately, it popped as it came in contact with a corner of Paul's hair. Some pink gum was now in the bottom corner of his hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Paul openly cursed as he reached up and yanked the gum out of his hair as hard as he could, taking out a little of his hair along with it in a small chunk, which he tossed behind him. Luckily he didn't have any left, but now his hair was slightly uneven on one side.

"S-sorry, I didn't actually mean for it to do that." Ash apologized, but Paul was upset to find that he was still chewing the same gum, despite some of it getting into Paul's hair like that.

Enough was enough. Paul found himself reaching a hand out and grabbing Ash by the scruff of his jacket, scowl twisting on his lips and his other hand curled into a fist.

"I said knock it off."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Paul raised his fist, then lowered it. Glare. Stare. Eyes drifting. Lingering...

And quite suddenly, Paul jerked Ash forward and their lips met.

Ash's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he didn't pull away or push Paul away. He was too stunned, even when he unconsciously felt Paul's _tongue, _of all things, slip between his lips and explore the inside of his mouth. But just as suddenly as the kiss began, Paul pushed Ash away, whose back hit the wall of the Pokemon Center painfully.

"What the heck was that about?" Ash shouted. Paul made a grimace and spat something out on the ground. Something sticky and pink.

"Told you that I would yank it out of your mouth if you kept that up."

"I..." Ash started to say, but Paul cut him off.

"It meant nothing. I couldn't think of any other alternative to get you to stop doing that." Paul said as he nonchalantly turned his back to Ash, looking off in a different direction as if the entire incident didn't happen. Ash looked down at the gum lying in the dirt very quietly. Was that the only reason Paul had kissed him like that? So he could get rid of his gum!?

It meant _nothing_!?

Strangely, that thought bothered Paul. He had never kissed anyone, let alone a guy like that, and...it was ok. It had been awkward, but that was to be expected. His opinion of Ash had been that he was a weakling, but something about him drew Paul to him. That he could, no, _would_ be the one to break through that cold arrogance and find the friendlier Paul inside.

Maybe he had broken in too deep and found a more than friendly Paul. He mentally shuddered at the thought, but it didn't disgust him. Not really.

"What was wrong with me chewing gum that you had to resort to that?" Ash asked incredulously all of a sudden.

"It was driving me crazy! What with all the noise and..." Paul continued on, turning around for the first time, and Ash noticed how completely red in the face Paul was, but Paul didn't seem to notice. And his eyes were looking anywhere but Ash's.

So it _had _meant something...

Ash couldn't help but find that cute, seeing Paul acting so embarrassed and flustered.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Paul dismissed.

They stayed silent. Ash's friends would be back any minute now.

"Paul?"

"What?"

"Do you...do you l-" Ash started to say, but was interrupted.

"If I did?"

The words caught in Ash's throat. Paul knew what Ash had been about to ask. "Then...then I wanted to say that I also-"

"Ash!" Dawn's voice suddenly called from somewhere close by. "Ash, we're back!"

Ash nearly jumped a foot in the air while Paul merely flinched. Ash turned to see where his friends were, but then he noticed Paul starting to walk away out of the corner of his eye.

"Paul, wait!" Ash said, wanting to convince him to stay, a hand out toward him.

"Go back to your friends. I've got places to be." Paul said shortly without turning back. Ash lowered his hand, looking disappointed.

Paul suddenly stopped, hesitant about what he was about to say next. He sighed once before turning around.

"Next time, you better not be chewing gum again. Or at least something other than strawberry flavor."

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but Paul quickly turned back and strode off in an effort to hide his reddening face. Ash stared, but he couldn't help but smile as he waved.

"See you next time, Paul!"

Paul kept walking, a little slower than before, head spinning like mad. He had finally gone through with it. And it seems that Ash liked it as well and that there could be something more.

But if he was chewing gum again (which he didn't even know Ash did before this little event), then Paul really was going to punch him in the face. Or rather not the face, that would probably make it hard to kiss him ever again.

Yes, there would be a next time. Maybe. Hopefully.

Dawn came up next to Ash, staring curiously between the two and wondering what had happened. Had they been arguing again? Actually, that wouldn't make sense since Ash was smiling. Dawn squinted, looking at the back of Paul's head. She tilted her head to one side curiously.

"Why does it look like Paul is missing a chunk of his hair? Did I miss something?"


End file.
